


Been a Long Week

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, First Time Topping, M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: After a week of not seeing each other, thanks to Nico's work, Nico decides to celebrate a free weekend by getting plastered... and then drunk-texting his boyfriend...and thenhaving drunk sex with said boyfriend even though said boyfriend has never topped before.He's a wild drunk.





	Been a Long Week

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post another original work, since I liked how this turned out! Yes, this Nico is the same as my other original work, but his boyfriend Romeo is one of my friend's OCs... even though she has stopped talking to me lately. (Long story, but I wrote most of this when we were still talking)  
> But anyway, I hope you guys like this.

Maybe Nico had a bit too much to drink.  _ Maybe _ .

And a drunk Nico is a handful. It’s like the second he starts to feel the alcohol, the awkwardness begins to melt away. By the time he’s actually drunk, he’s a loud, blunt, still sarcastic mess. It’s basically his normal self, but louder… and bolder.

But  _ maybe _ he had too much. It wasn’t his fault that he had to work nearly 14 hour shifts every day this week. He’s barely seen his apartment all week; he’s only been awake long enough to stumble into the shower, and either out the front door or into bed. 

He hadn’t seen Romeo all week too. Romeo had suggested that he could come over on Wednesday, but by the time Nico had gotten that text, he was passed out on the couch. 

But  _ maybe _ .

He was just unwinding after all…

<blockquote>

_ [11:06 PM] Nico - can y ou come  ove r? i misssssss yo u _

_ [11:10 PM] Romeo - It’s kinda late everything okay? _

_ [11:13 PM] Nico - im ma ybe a littllle drunk  _

_ [11:14 PM] Nico - im verrry dru nk _

_ [11:17 PM] Nico - i misss you _

_ [11:23 PM] Romeo - I’ll be there soon _

 </blockquote>

Nico lets his phone slip out of his hands. It thunks against the floor dully. He’s laying on the couch, on his back. The TV’s playing something, but he hasn’t paid attention to it at all. He had walked home from the bar, since it was only down the street. He had somehow managed to get the door open, and flopped on the couch.

His attention span must be next to nothing while he’s drunk, because he turned on the TV, paid attention for one second before digging out his phone and texting Romeo. He fucking missed his boyfriend. Romeo has been coming over more and more, to the point where some of his stuff is spread throughout the apartment. A bottle of cologne on the dresser, a few changes of clothes, a pair of shoes by the door, a toothbrush in the little cup in the bathroom... he’s been around so much lately that whenever he’s not around, Nico misses him.

The feeling is amplified tonight, thanks to the alcohol.

But the twenty minutes it takes to get over to Nico’s apartment goes by quickly. There’s a knock at the door, which kind of startles Nico. It feels like it’s only been seconds since Romeo told him he’d be there. 

He pushes himself up off the couch, stumbling over to the door and throwing it open. Romeo’s on the other side, looking concerned. 

“Hey,” he cracks a smile. “Are you ok-”

Nico cuts him off, pulling Romeo in for a tight hug. 

“I missed you…” Nico mumbles, his face tucked into the crook of Romeo’s neck. “All fucking week…”

Romeo doesn’t really know what to say. He’s seen Nico tipsy at best, but never this bad. He hugs back, deciding to say anything.

After a few minutes, Nico pulls away. He slips his hands into Romeo’s, and leads him over to the couch.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Nico trails off, plopping down on the couch. Romeo sits down too, and almost instantly, Nico is cuddled up against his side.

“Me too,” Romeo responds, still confused. “How much did you drink?”

His tone takes on a concerning note, but Nico doesn’t pick up on it.

“I don’t remember…” Nico laughs a little, sounding almost delirious. “I didn’t do shots, fuck no… but just too many jack and cokes...?” 

How it comes out as a question instead of a statement only furthers Romeo’s concern. He’s seen Nico drink, and is well aware that his boyfriend can handle his alcohol. He purses his lips, and he realizes that Nico’s still rambling about what he had drank. 

“Okay, okay, sweetheart,” he shushes Nico. “How about you relax a little?”

Nico cracks a lazy smile, and he happily rests his head on Romeo’s shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, and Romeo lets out a long breath. He glances over at the TV, and lets out a little snort. For some reason, Nico had it turned to the weather channel. He finds the remote on the other side of the couch, and he grabs it without disturbing Nico. 

Nico doesn’t say anything, watching lazily as Romeo flicks through the channels. He finally stops on some channel playing  _ Friends _ , and they sit there for a few minutes, just relaxing. The episode comes to an end, and in the commercials between episodes, Nico shifts. 

He gently places his lips on the side of Romeo’s neck, kissing the skin lightly. Romeo jolts, a little surprised.

“Wh- what are you doing?” Romeo asks, looking down at his boyfriend. 

Nico hums a little, his kisses turning a little rough. 

“I missed you…” he murmurs. “You’re always around, and whenever you’re not… it’s so empty… I want you here, with me.”

Romeo flushes, a little lost for words. He knows it’s just drunken babble, but still. “I’m here now.”

“Good,” Nico says with some sort of finality. He tilts his head up to kiss Romeo on the lips.

Romeo kisses back happily, leaning in and holding his drunk boyfriend close. One hand is on Nico's thigh, the other is tangled in his long hair. 

The kiss slowly and easily deepens. In front of them, a new episode starts on the TV; but they both ignore it.

After another few minutes of slow making out, Nico shifts. He moves more into Romeo's lap, basically straddling him now. Romeo lets this happen happily, letting out a content sigh when their lips reconnect. 

The episode plays out on the TV, but it's just white noise. 

Their lips part at some point. Romeo gets a taste of some strong alcohol on Nico’s breath, probably whiskey. It’s kind of gross, but Nico’s starting to rut against his thigh, so he can’t really complain.

The episode is nearly over when Nico pulls away. 

He starts to push up Romeo’s shirt, and Romeo helps him when he fumbles a bit. Nico ends up tossing his shirt somewhere behind him; he's too drunk and horny to care honestly. 

And without a word, Romeo pulls off Nico’s shirt and it lands in pretty much the same position as Romeo’s shirt. 

The two of them lock eyes, and Nico cracks a grin. He laughs a little, and continues the kiss. It's forceful, Nico pushing Romeo back against the couch cushions roughly. The press is hard, making Romeo let out a little noise against his boyfriend’s lips.

It lasts for minutes, Nico pretty much grinding against his boyfriend and Romeo kissing back with just as much force.

The kiss finally breaks so Romeo can breathe. Nico takes the opportunity to snake a hand between them and to the top of Romeo’s pants. Romeo doesn’t notice a little bit of pink rising on his cheeks, and he lets Nico clumsily undo his belt and fly. 

He’s about to push a hand down Romeo’s underwear when Romeo stops him, grabbing his wrist gently.

“We shouldn’t do this on the couch,” Romeo’s voice is soft, and Nico nods almost immediately.

“Yeah, yeah,” he agrees, and slips off Romeo’s lap. He takes his boyfriend’s wrists, unceremoniously pulling Romeo up and off the couch. Romeo almost squeaks at the sudden movement, his blush darkening. Nico catches it and he laughs. His hands move from Romeo’s wrists to his hips, drawing his boyfriend close. 

“Mm….” he hums, looking pleased as Romeo looks up at him. They share a little lovestruck look for a few seconds, then Nico pushes down Romeo’s pants without a word.

Romeo can’t help but laugh a little. He’s surprised but also not by Nico’s bluntness. He was well aware of Nico’s little quirks and how sometimes he just doesn’t say anything. But seeing him drunk is like all of that awkwardness and silence has been traded for a flirtatious, horny mess. 

_ It’s hot as fuck _ .

But Romeo moves next, unbuckling Nico’s belt and pulling it off. It drops to the floor with a dull  _ clunk _ and both of them ignore it. 

Nico just watches with a content smile as Romeo pushes down his pants. He steps out of them, and takes Romeo’s hand.

“Come on baby,” he hums, and starts to head towards the bedroom. Romeo almost stumbles over his pants as he follows Nico.

 

Nico is quite forceful when they reach the bedroom, pushing Romeo onto the bed. Romeo lands on his back, and Nico barely gives Romeo a second to breathe before he’s on Romeo’s lap. Romeo gasps at the sudden weight on his lap. 

“N-Nico-” Romeo stutters as Nico attaches his lips to his neck. Nico’s one feisty drunk. “You’re drunk, maybe we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Nico shakes his head a little. “Uhuh… I’ve been waiting all fucking week for this.”

Romeo lets out a shaky breath. His eyes slip shut, and he revels in the feeling of Nico’s lips on his neck and their hips pressed close together.  His breathing gets sharper the rougher Nico gets; he’s starting to leave a hickey. It doesn’t help that Nico’s a sly fuck and is subtly pushing their hips closer together.

Nico pulls away a few minutes later, reaching towards the bedside table. He opens the top drawer, rooting around until he pulls out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Romeo shifts, starting to move up onto his knees, where he usually is. But a hand on his chest keeps him laying down.

“No,” Nico shakes his head, humming a little. “Stay right there.”

Romeo listens, settling back down and watching his boyfriend pull off both of their underwear. When Nico fumbles a little, Romeo sits up a bit to help. The underwear gets tossed somewhere else in the room, and Nico’s attention is drawn back to the now-naked Romeo. He straddles Romeo again, but he sits on Romeo’s thighs.

Romeo relaxes, resting his head back on the pillow and he hears the little rip of the condom opening. His eyes slip shut, and a hand curls around his cock. A little noise leaves him, and Nico chuckles softly. 

“I’ve barely touched you.”

Even with his eyes closed, Romeo knows that Nico’s rolling his eyes.

“Shut up,” he counters with a little rosy blush, which makes Nico laugh again. Nico strokes Romeo lazily, then he rolls the condom on Romeo.

Romeo’s eyes open instantly, and he sits up. “What are you-”

“Sh,” Nico cuts in sweetly. He gently cups Romeo’s cheeks, leaning in close so their foreheads almost touch; effectively silencing Romeo. “Trust me?”

Romeo doesn’t exactly respond. He’s staring directly at Nico, a mix of confused and shocked.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good baby,” Nico murmurs, continuing despite Romeo's silence. “If you trust me, you can lay back and let me do all the work.”

Romeo lets out a shaky breath, nodding slowly. They’re still close, and he leans in to connect their lips. The kiss is beautiful and deep. Romeo’s hands move to Nico’s shoulders, the grip tight. When it breaks, Romeo lets Nico gently push him back down into the pillows. 

“It’s gonna feel so good,” Nico murmurs.

“Well stop teasing then,” Romeo smirks a little, starting to feel more comfortable as he settles in once more. 

Nico laughs airily, picking up the lube and flicking it open. Romeo watches as Nico squirts a little lube onto his fingers, and he drops the bottle back onto the bed as he rubs it across his fingers. Then he reaches behind himself, and Romeo watches, almost enraptured as Nico’s face twists up in pleasure.

He lets out a sharp, high moan. It’s probably the highest noise he’s made, and Romeo knows that he’s a goner. He lays there, biting his lip and blushing as he watches Nico fingers himself. It doesn’t help that the soft glow of the bedside lamp lights him up beautifully and makes him look golden. 

“Ah-  _ ah _ -” Nico’s other hand moves to the center of Romeo’s chest. His knees shake, and it’s like the hand on his boyfriend’s chest is the only thing keeping him up. “Jesus  _ Christ _ .”

Romeo couldn’t be more aroused, and he cups Nico’s cheek and draws him in for a kiss. It’s just as deep as last time, but broken up by Nico pulling back to sharply gasp. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, resting their foreheads together. Romeo’s other hand comes up and he runs his hands through Nico’s hair; resting it on the back of his skull so he can bring Nico back in for a kiss.

The kiss goes rough easily. Romeo’s lips part, and his grip on Nico’s hair tightens. Against Romeo’s lips, Nico lets out a moan and he slowly pulls his fingers out.

“I’m ready,” he murmurs, just barely pulling away. His eyes slowly open, meeting Romeo. 

“Are you?” He asks quietly, sitting up slowly. 

“Yeah.” Romeo’s breathless as he nods.

Nico licks his lips, then he cracks a smile. He wipes his slick fingers on the sheets, not caring that he’s getting lube on his bed. Then he moves, up onto his knees above Romeo’s cock. Romeo’s enraptured look is back; he watches with lust-filled eyes as Nico curls a few fingers around him and slowly lowers his hips. The feeling of slowly pushing into his boyfriend is intoxicating, and the two of them moan at the sensation.

“Oh baby,” Nico moans once he’s fully settled on Romeo’s lap. “Feels so damn good…”

_ Baby _ damn near kills Romeo. Nico occasionally uses pet names, sweet things like ‘sweetpea’ or ‘honey’. But  _ baby _ only surfaces during sex, but even then it’s rare. 

“Y-Yeah,” Romeo repeats. He still feels some lingering awkwardness. While he’s definitely more comfortable with himself being on bottom, this feels something like uncharted territory, despite Nico doing the work. “You’re incredible.”

Nico’s smile brightens, and he rolls his hips slowly. It’s only seconds later that Romeo’s hands fly up to Nico’s waist, the grip already tight. He laughs quietly, and it trails off into a moan. He lifts his hips, purposefully going slow just to tease Romeo.

It works, wonderfully. Romeo’s grip somehow gets tighter, and he pushes Nico down. He lets out a little, hesitant moan, as if he’s embarrassed. 

“Let me hear you baby,” Nico encourages, rolling his hips again. There’s a lazy smirk on his lips. He runs a hand down Romeo’s front as he speaks.

“You’ve got such a pretty voice… your  _ moans _ …” He drawls, his words slurring together. Just to drive his boyfriend crazy, he keeps the pace slow; slow rolls of his hips and little lifts of his hips. “I could listen to them for  _ forever _ .”

“N-Nico!” Romeo blushes, both at the words and the sensation.

(He’s had sex like this before, but  _ god _ it felt so much better when he’s with the love of his life than with some one-night-stand.)

“Yeah?” 

There’s some sort of fire in Nico’s eyes as he locks eyes with Romeo. It’s not the dangerous type of fire, the one that surrounds Nico’s hands if he’s pissed off… but the type of fire like burns with passion.

“You’re beautiful.” Romeo’s got that same type of fire growing in his eyes, and Nico’s grin brightens.

“You are too baby,” he laughs a little, stilling for a few seconds. “ _ Fuckin’ gorgeous _ .”

The sudden shift in pace makes Romeo moan. Nico changes the pace sharply, practically bouncing on Romeo’s cock. 

“Nico…” Romeo trails off into a moan. His hands are still on Nico’s hips, but in no way is he guiding Nico. He’s just letting his boyfriend move. It’s such a beautiful sight to him; Nico above him with his hair a mess and falling in front of his eyes, and every inch of naked skin made golden by the warm glow of the lamp… the best kind of intimacy, and a kind new to both of them.

“Shit,” Nico nearly gasps, alternating breathing with high moans. His pace is unrelenting. It’s fast and feels amazing, the sharp slap of skin hitting skin is masked by Nico’s noises. 

After a minute, Romeo sits up, finally using his hold on Nico to still him. The little whine Nico lets out just about makes Romeo finish right then and there.

“You’re a handful,” Romeo laughs a little. His grip loosens, and he guides Nico in a slow pace of lifting and lowering his hips.

“I try to be,” Nico drawls. It’s a little clear that he’s not happy with the slow pace.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Romeo says simply, and Nico snorts. 

“Don’t you want to?” Nico raises an eyebrow. Romeo shrugs, and he leans in, pressing his lips to the side of Nico’s neck.

“Yeah…” Romeo sighs, lazily kissing his boyfriend’s neck. “But you feel amazing… don’t want it to end.”

“That sounded so fucking cheesy,” Nico’s voice is quiet and a little husky, but he lets out a little noise when Romeo’s kisses turn rough. 

“I try to be,” Romeo teases, then going back to sucking marks onto Nico’s neck.

He loosens his grip more, letting Nico take control of the pace. The paces quickens up, but nothing as sharp as before. It’s a slightly infuriating mix of slow rolls of his hips and sharp bounces on his cock.

But it feels fucking  _ incredible _ .

As both of them draw near to a finish, Romeo leaves dark marks on Nico’s neck, and Nico’s nails leave little red lines as he runs them up and down Romeo’s back.

“Oh god, oh god I’m gonna cum,” Nico practically whines, his back arching and his toes curling up. “Jesus  _ shit _ .”

Romeo pulls away, watching as Nico curls a few fingers around his own cock. He strokes himself, his head falling back as he lets out a low groan. 

“Oh god, baby,” Nico’s eyebrows furrow and his eyes clench shut as he reaches a finish. Some lands on his lower stomach, and some cum lands on his fingers. 

Watching Nico’s orgasm just about does it for Romeo. He groans, resting his forehead on Nico’s shoulder.

“I’m cl-close too,” he stutters, finally moving. He pushes his hips up and further into Nico.

But Nico pauses, and he sits completely up and off Romeo’s cock.

Romeo groans again, missing the warmth of Nico. “No- come on-....”

“Sh-” Nico sits back on Romeo’s thighs, and he pulls off the condom. He drops it onto the floor next to the bed; too in the moment to care. “I wanna see you fucking cum.”

Romeo feels as if Nico so much as looks at him, he’s going to fucking  _ explode _ . Not only is he so close, but Nico’s lust-ridden voice cursing is probably the second hottest thing he’s ever heard. (The first  _ obviously  _ being his boyfriend’s moans.)

Nico curls his fingers around Romeo’s cock, and he starts to jerk him off in a sharp pace. Romeo moans quietly. His hands move up to Nico’s shoulders, and he nearly jolts when he hits his orgasm.

He streaks Nico’s fingers with his cum, along with Nico’s stomach. The sight of both his and his boyfriend’s cum on Nico’s stomach is incredible; he wants to take a picture and keep it forever, honestly.

Romeo lets out one last little moan, then he slouches forward, his forehead resting on Nico’s shoulder.

Neither of them say anything for a minute. They just relax and catch their breath. Nico’s eyes slip shut, and Romeo glances over at the clock. It’s nearly one in the morning. 

“I love you,” Nico finally mumbles. 

“I love you too,” Romeo responds, lifting his head. Nico’s eyes slowly open, and the two lock eyes. Nico looks pretty wrecked. His hair is all over the place, his cheeks are flushed red, and he’s sweating a little. But he’s goddamn gorgeous.

Nico cracks a sleepy, sweet smile, and he leans forward to kiss Romeo on the lips. This kiss is short and sweet, nothing like the harsh kisses from a little bit ago.

“I’m gonna go clean up… I don’t want dried jizz on me.” He runs a hand through his hair, trying to push it out of his eyes but ultimately failing.

Romeo laughs a little, and he smiles too. “Go ahead… I’ll be in in a minute.”

Nico nods, slipping off Romeo’s lap and heading into the connecting bathroom. Romeo lets out a content sigh, watching his boyfriend leave (and definitely staring at his ass). 

Nico looks at himself in the mirror, and he cracks a smile. He’s still a little buzzed, and the afterglow of an amazing orgasm is fading. 

He checks himself over, studying the hickies Romeo had left. They were high on his neck, and unfortunately would be impossible to cover with a shirt. He hopes to god that if he keeps his hair down all week, it’ll hide them. He didn’t want his assistant Alyssa to tease him over it.

But his eyes trail down to his stomach, and his smile grows soft. A little idea pops into the back of his mind, and he steps out of the bathroom; fetching his phone from the living room floor, where he had let it slip out of his hand earlier. 

Then he goes back to the bathroom, and appreciates his work by taking a picture. In his still-slightly-drunken mind, it was a good idea. (And it still is a good idea, when his future self is flicking through the photos on his phone and finds this one.)

But he angles it like he’s taking some MySpace photo; the phone above his head and angled pretty much directly down. But it’s the perfect angle for catching his entire chest, the remains of both his and Romeo’s cum, and the peace sign made with his cum-striped fingers. (The stuck out tongue in the top of the picture is the final touch).

He takes a few pictures, and when he’s happy, he sets his phone down. Just as he’s setting it down, Romeo steps into the bathroom. 

Nico smiles, and lets out a little happy hum when Romeo comes up behind him and curls his arms around his waist.

“Happy?” Nico asks softly.

“Very,” Romeo responds, resting his head on Nico’s back. 

“Then we’ll do that again sometime?” Nico jokes lightly.

“Of course!” Romeo agrees, laughing quietly. “You’re stunning like that… like the ‘take my breath away’ type of pretty.”

“Oh stop it you,” Nico rolls his eyes, jokingly of course. 

“Never,” Romeo moves, turning Nico towards him so they can embrace and share a kiss. Their lips almost meet, but Romeo makes a little disgusted noise when their stomachs press together.

“Oh gross,” he frowns, pulling away and glancing down. He had kind of forgotten about the drying jizz. Nico laughs a little, and he kisses Romeo’s forehead before pulling away.

“Let me clean up, then we’ll go to bed.”

“Sounds good to me,” Romeo grins. Nico smiles back, and pulls away to get cleaned up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfiction in like a month... I'm losing steam quickly for fanfiction and I honestly know that nobody's gonna read this but I figured why the fuck not? I liked how this turned out. Which is way better than I can say for my recent fics.  
> But if you want to read some of my fanfiction and other smaller things, hit me up on [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
